Single channel photonic modules are used in a number of applications, for example, in communications and electronic warfare (EW) applications. A single channel photonic module may provide electronic-to-optical conversion, frequency translation in a wide frequency range (e.g., 100 MHz to 100 GHz and beyond), and multi-pole MHz-GHz filtering. Single channel photonic modules may further provide optical fiber remoting, combining, splitting, and switching, and optical-to-electronic conversion in a package that can be smaller (e.g., approximately 10×), lighter, and cheaper than other technologies provide. However, many applications may require multichannel implementations that are similarly compact and meet a number of performance requirements, including optical power, operating frequency, and dynamic range performance requirements.